iHave Chinese Class
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sam is forced to choose another class after beating up someone else, and she ends up in Chinese class with Freddie. Her first day is VERY eventful. Maybe Chinese class with Sam wasn't so bad after all. Sort of Seddie-ish oneshot!


My second oneshot! Yeah, I know, I write a lot of stories about China, but Chinese is the only other language I sort of know. Sorry if the translations are wrong! By the way, should I continue with iMiss Sam? Opinions please! Oh yeah, and I don't own iCarly!

Read and Review!

Sam Puckett groaned. "What do you mean I have to take an extracurricular?"

Principal Franklin shrugged, looking the so-called "bully of Ridgeway" right in her icy blue eyes. "I mean what I say, Samantha." Sam looked pained at being called by her full name. "Anyway, you have a choice this time. You're very lucky. You may choose between AV Club and Chinese class."

Pain was evident in the blonde girl's eyes as she mulled over her choices. "Ugh. AV Club means I'll be stuck with a bunch of nubs like Frednub, and Chinese class is a lot of work." She finally made a decision. "I'll just go to Chinese class. At least then I can talk like a ninja."

"Ninjas are Japanese, but fine." Principal Franklin scribbled her choice down on a small notepad. "You can go now."

"What?" Sam yelled. "It starts now?"

"Yes, Samantha, it's fifth period," Principal Franklin reminded her. "What do you normally have for fifth period?"

"Study hall," Sam groaned. "So, no more study hall?"

"Nope," Principal Franklin replied, a gleam in his eyes. "Go ahead! Have fun!"

Sam grumbled all the way down to Room 10, where on her new schedule she learned she'd be having Chinese class. She spotted Freddie in the back of the class with an empty seat beside him.

"_Ni hao," _the Chinese teacher said. "_Ni yao shenme?" _

Sam had already had a crash course in the basics of Chinese (Carly had wanted to go, so Sam agreed to go with her….well, more like was forced to go with her) so she knew that the teacher was saying, "Hello, what do you want?"

"I'm supposed to be in here, lady!" Sam yelled.

"Calm down, child," the Asian woman said soothingly. "_Ni jiao shenme mingzi?"_

Sam knew this meant, "What is your name?" She replied, "_Wo jiao _Sam."

The teacher glanced down at her roster. "Oh, _dui, ni shi _Samantha Puckett." she scribbled quickly on her notepad. "_Huanying ni. _You are a beginner, correct?"

"I just had one crash course," Sam shrugged. "Now can I just sit down?"

She'd just realized that all eyes were on her and the teacher, who immediately blushed. "Yes, you may go sit beside _Wei Guang _over there."

"_Wei Guang_?" Sam asked. "Who the HECK is _Wei Guang?"_

"The boy in the back row," The teacher told her. "Oh, and by the way, I am _Lin Laoshi."_

Sam then realized that _Wei Guang _was Freddork himself, and settled in the chair next to him. She then threw him a note. _Nubbish name. _

_Whatever, Sam. _Freddie wrote back a few minutes later. _So, this is your punishment?_

_Yeah, they say since I beat up so many dorks that I need a "positive way to spend my time", which in their opinion is Chinese or the nerdy AV Club. Why are you in here? Thought you LOVED Spanish _Sam replied.

A few minutes later, the note landed back on her desk. _Two languages look better than one a college application form._

_You're such a dork. _Sam almost laughed aloud.

The teacher then asked, "Any questions?" She'd apparently been teaching on how to say various animals' names, but Sam wasn't paying any attention.

"Yeah, how do you say ham in Chinese?" She asked. The class laughed and Freddie shot her a glare. "Or 'Fat Cake'?"

"I meant questions about animals, Samantha," the teacher growled, shooting daggers out of her eyes at Sam.

"It's Sam, and last time I checked, ham comes from pigs, which are animals." Sam informed her.

"And how do you say pig in Chinese?" Lin laoshi challenged. Sam sat in silence for quite a few minutes, and the teacher began to laugh. "I just taught that. Pig is _zhu."_

_"Zhuuuuuu," _Sam dragged it out purposely. "Yeah, I got it."

Lin laoshi decided to give up. "Whatever, Samantha."

"It's Sam!" She yelled.

"Sam, you need a _Zhongwen mingzi._" She announced.

"A Chinese name?" Sam groaned. "What's wrong with Sam?"

"It's _Yingyu,_" Lin laoshi announced. Seeing the confused look on Sam's face, she translated. "English, and this is Chinese class."

Freddie smirked as Lin laoshi began to read off a list of names. "Better pick a good one."

"Look who's talkin', _Wei Guang." _Sam teased.

"It means Great Light!" Freddie complained.

"Still dorky," Sam laughed. Finally, she decided to listen and picked the first name she heard. "Okay, that's good. May…uh, may may?"

"_Mei mei," _Lin laoshi told her. "It means very beautiful."

"Yeah, that's perfect," Freddie said sarcastically, laughing.

"Watch it, Fredward," Sam muttered, punching Freddie in the gut. Freddie groaned and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"What is wrong with _Wei Guang, Mei Mei? Ta you shenme wenti?_" Lin laoshi gave Sam a stern look.

Sam stretched out in her chair, grinning evilly. "Oh, _Lin laoshi_, ignore him. He's PMS-ing." The whole class, excluding Lin laoshi, began to laugh hysterically. Freddie turned absolutely red.

He quietly raised his hand. "_Lin laoshi, wo keyi qu tesuo?" _Lin laoshi nodded, and Freddie ran out of the classroom. Sam hadn't known what it meant, but she guessed it meant something along the lines of _Can I go to the bathroom?_

"Now, I don't know what PMS means," Lin laoshi began, "But I do know that it was embarrassing for young Freddie there. I believe that Sam should go find him and talk to him." The bell rang. "_Xianzai xia ke. Mingtian jian."_

Sam left the classroom quickly, once again feeling incredibly guilty. She dashed to the bathroom, knowing she was unable to enter the boys' bathroom but wanting to speak to Freddie. Thankfully, Freddie was standing outside of the bathrooms.

"Hey, Freddo," Sam greeted him. Freddie didn't say anything, as Sam knew he wouldn't. "Look, do you remember that day a few years ago when I promised to apologize every few years or so? It's been, what, 2 years, and I just screwed up once again. So, I'm sorry, not just for that, but for everything I've done over the past two years. No matter what I do, you should remember that you're one of my best friends…and…I don't want to lose you."

Freddie turned around, facing her. "Really?"

Sam turned and kissed him on the cheek, then punched his arm. "You better believe it, nub. Just remember, you're still a dork, even if you're MY dork."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving a red-faced Freddie there to think.

_Maybe Chinese class with Sam isn't so bad after all._

_So, there you go. How did you like it? By the way, here are some unmentioned in the story translations:_

_Mingtian jian- see you tomorrow_

_Xianzai xia ke- class is ending_

_Wo jiao Sam- I am called Sam_

_dui, ni shi Samantha Puckett- correct, you are Samantha Puckett_

_Huanying ni- Welcome_

_Ta you shenme wenti?- What is his problem?_

_Lin laoshi, wo keyi qu tesuo? Teacher Lin, can I go to the toilet?_

_Lin laoshi- Tecaher Lin_

_So yeah, hope you like it! _


End file.
